


【闪恩】无声骤雨 12

by Rokuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokuya/pseuds/Rokuya





	【闪恩】无声骤雨 12

直梯慢慢上升的时候，恩奇都还不知道即将会发生什么事情，他看看手里抱着的小纸袋，虽然牛肉饼的香气和热量都在不断冲击自己的鼻子，可恩奇都明白吉尔伽美什一定会说他死也不愿意吃这种垃圾东西。

尤其在他慌慌张张明目张胆的从他面前消失之后。  
他抓着那把连黑色伞柄上都嵌着金边的小小遮雨棚，也不知道在这暴雨中能去到哪里。  
他不讨厌吉尔伽美什的亲吻，他甚至在那瞬间下意识的想要闭上眼睛，想要环住他的脖颈，想要沉溺在无比熟悉的气息当中。

其实并没有什么不好的不是吗？也并没有什么不可以的不是吗？  
恩奇都想，可是他对于自己出逃的行为也十分不解，那几乎是下意识的条件反射。  
他叹叹气抱紧了怀里热乎乎的烤饼，想着吉尔伽美什绝对绝对是不会吃了。

可是味道确实很好啊？  
恩奇都蹭蹭绕在自己脖子上的，吉尔伽美什的大围巾，把脸埋在里面，甚至还可以嗅出一丁点吉尔伽美什的气息来，他自己却并没有发现，自己的脸上有点红红的。

“叮”  
梯门打开，恩奇都走出电梯，摁开家里的指纹锁。  
一片漆黑当中，好像屋子里空无一人，他感到有些奇怪，将手上的东西放下，轻轻叫了一声。

“吉尔？”

吉尔伽美什并没有回应他，看来是自己的出逃令他感到某种屈辱……  
恩奇都打开客厅的灯光，霎时亮起的灯光却并没有刺痛他的眼睛，甚至都没有把围巾摘下，恩奇都穿着妈妈准备的粉红色绵羊绒拖鞋，轻手轻脚来到吉尔伽美什的卧室旁。

“嘿！唔……”

他轻轻拧动把手想吓唬一下这个不开心的金色朋友，可是干净豪华的卧室里还是他早上出门时的样子，并没有任何人在其中。

恩奇都心下了然，他转身去厨房泡上一杯芳香四溢的花茶，倒在吉尔伽美什最喜欢的杯子里，终于在靠近书房外的时候，听见了些许吉尔伽美什的声音。他没有敲门，静悄悄打开书房的门，吉尔伽美什就窝在黑色靠椅中，手边的咖啡像是一动也未动过连一点热气都没有了。

他正跟谁通着电话，想必又是妈妈将公司的事务交给了他，而他却跑去接自己放学了。  
但……恩奇都觉得有些心虚，因为他就像个被枪声惊吓到的小兔子一样跳走了。

虽然这其实也是最近司空见惯的事情了，不过他还是很少见到吉尔伽美什像现在这样为公司的事务感到烦躁，他知道如果下一个问题电话里的人仍没有给出他所满意的答案，这部手机就不保了。

恩奇都跑进去，把刚刚泡好的花茶放在他面前，笑眯眯的与他打起招呼。  
可吉尔伽美什眉间的怒气却更加深刻了，恩奇都被白了一眼。

他注意到他金色的朋友很少见的戴上了一副眼镜，这让他看起来有了一股知性的味道。  
可是明显吉尔伽美什也并不打算碰那杯花茶，哪怕香喷喷的热气已经蒸腾而上。

“还算是有一件能听的事情”

啊，看来手机保住了，恩奇都想。  
他看了看时间，时针已经转向了数字7的位置，果然吉尔和妈妈一样，对待公司的事情毫不手软呢。

“明天之前弄好发到我的邮箱”

真是太没人性了，恩奇都想着，他单手撑在吉尔伽美什的桌上，拿起小碟子旁的小勺子在茶杯中搅拌，又盛起一小勺茶水放在这个明显烦躁不堪的暴君朋友唇边，就像平常那样哄着他的朋友。

“吉尔，啊——”  
绿色的小恶魔笑眯眯地说出了让吉尔伽美什的手机快要被捏死的话语，他似乎还嫌事态不够恶劣，甚至于胆敢捏着吉尔伽美什的下巴将那匙茶水喂进他嘴里。

吉尔伽美什气到要忍不住把这混蛋压在桌子上暴揍一顿，他扔掉电话甩开恩奇都的手，一声也不愿意回应地站起身。

“我……”  
恩奇都想说，对不起我不应该跑，我想了，其实如果是你的话，被亲吻也可以被拥抱也可以，是你的话，其实什么都可以……。

但他非但没有说出口，甚至还挥散了脑袋里刚刚的那些念头，他话题一转，想说他买了很好吃的肉饼，来吃吧，可他运作正常的吉尔雷达告诉他，如果这么说的话，那几块牛肉饼就是魂归垃圾桶的命运，于是他脑筋一转，决定换一种方式去哄哄他的朋友。

“我去做饭给你吃，好不好”

果然，直到现在都对他爱答不理一声不吭的人停下了脚步。  
“那你还站在这里”

噗嗤，吉尔伽美什真的好可爱啊。  
恩奇都不知道为何，就是感觉心里暖乎乎的，他明明是在生着自己的气，但是又压着脾气在对自己说话，恩奇都拉起他的手。

“那你来帮我”

他笑起来的模样实在是过于好看，这是从小到大吉尔伽美什唯一没有改变过的想法，也可能是他对上这个混球一而再再而三退让自己底线的缘由。吉尔伽美什叹息着，他本已经被这个纵火犯安抚好了心情。

可手上传来的冰冷触感却让吉尔伽美什的怒气在瞬间又拔到了最高，恩奇都回家之后已经过了半小时，他穿着棉绒拖鞋，他的围巾甚至都还没有摘掉，可这双手却依然冰冷。

“你搞什么？”

他搓揉着恩奇都的双手，带着凶巴巴的表情对这双手呵出热气。

恩奇都很想说没有关系，其实只要在他身边自己有一点都不冷的，可不知怎么的，恩奇都再次觉得想要抽出那双手，他觉得自己手上的，吉尔伽美什的气息，又开始令他的理智蒸发，这种状态在最近一个多月以来变的越来越明显了，到现在，恩奇都唯一还存在的理智让他忍住不逃走。

“吉尔……”

吉尔伽美什突然在这粘腻的声音里愣住，他从专心关注的恩奇都的双手上移开视线，见他绿色的朋友将脸都缩进自己的围巾里，一双翠绿的眼睛甚至无法与自己对视。

那就是他把自己关在伞下的样子，哪怕是透明的一层薄膜，却像是隔着厚厚的墙壁。

恩奇都还是讪讪抽回自己的手，他紧紧抓着自己的手背，蜷起的指尖还在手心里收缩。  
自从上次旅行的事情过后，他们俩之间好像多了一层纱帐，吉尔伽美什站在他对面，多次想要轻轻拉开那层纱帐，可那层薄纱之后，似乎还有一道看不见的玻璃墙，将他们阻隔。

“你去休息一会儿吧……我还是自己去厨房……”

恩奇都在慌乱中逃进厨房，他伸手捂住自己胸口，皮肉之下自己的心脏在疯狂跳动。  
吉尔伽美什投向他的视线中有一团火焰，炽烈又深邃，好像他再多看上一秒，自己就会在他猩红的眼睛里燃烧殆尽，但他又怎么也无法将脑子里的画面清除掉。

恩奇都甩甩脑袋，想要平复自己的心绪，吉尔伽美什的气息却包裹着他，让他的脑子昏昏沉沉，身体也燥热起来。

想必罪魁祸首是他的围巾，恩奇都气呼呼想要拆掉围巾，可他还没有把围巾摘下来，就被更加熟悉的气息再次包围，那是吉尔伽美什卧室里香薰的味道，恩奇都睁大眼睛，脑子里只剩下这一个念头。

刚刚冷静些许的心脏再度狂跳起来，这是要杀了我吗？恩奇都想着。  
但他被环住的腰肢开始隐隐约约有些发软的趋势。

恩奇都的身上传来的是吉尔伽美什香薰的味道，他从没觉得这个味道如此甜腻，像是融化的冰淇淋，和淋上了巧克力糖浆的蛋糕。吉尔伽美什咬住他的耳朵，抚摸他的腰肢。

“吉尔……你在做什么……”  
他疯狂想要逃离这个有吉尔伽美什在的地方，恩奇都感到在自己腰部不断抚摸的，来自吉尔伽美什的手带着侵略者的气息。

“做什么？你这纵火犯又不知道了？我可受够了，不愿意就推开如何？”  
真是糟糕无比，吉尔伽美什的嘴唇就贴在他耳朵上，他呼出的热气都悄悄钻进自己的耳朵里，恩奇都忍不住颤抖起来，可更糟糕的，是他能够清楚的感觉到在自己身后，吉尔伽美什硬邦邦的东西正顶在那里。

他的手也不知何时溜进恩奇都的毛衣下，腰间的软肉被揉捏地发软，但吉尔伽美什像是仍旧不满足，他的手像蛇一般狡猾，又带着烦躁感和野蛮粗暴挤进恩奇都的裤子里，恩奇都被身后的坚硬逼迫地弯下腰肢，可这样他就能清楚的看见在自己双腿之间的裤子布料鼓起小山，那上下起伏拱成了形状的，是吉尔伽美什作乱的手。

快感像电流一样爬满恩奇都全身，他下意识想要后退，却又被吉尔伽美什顶在那里，动也动不了，他甚至能感觉到吉尔伽美什正坏脾气的揉捏他的阴茎。

“这种……事情，不应该是和我做吧”  
这是他埋在心里一个多月的话语，他多次想要把这句话向他金色的朋友倾诉，可他又小心翼翼的抱着自己那颗心，等着吉尔伽美什来敲门，一遍又一遍，黄金做的国王陛下在他面前亲吻他，轻吻他，可他总是一次又一次逃走。

恩奇都两只手都抓在吉尔伽美什的手臂上，好像那是唯一能支撑他不摔在地上的东西，可他没有意识到的是，这样他几乎就要被吉尔伽美什顶在墙壁上。

他那只手从根部的地方向上抚摸，一下一下，温柔又野蛮。  
甚至于根部下的球状物体也被吉尔伽美什玩弄一样，在手心中揉压。

“不应该？那你想和谁做？”  
回应的话语轻飘飘落下，明显吉尔伽美什早就已经做好的决定也已经给了自己最好的回答，他咬住恩奇都的耳垂用牙齿轻轻碾压起来，在单薄毛衣里抚慰的那只手捏住恩奇都的乳尖轻轻拉扯。

“啊……”  
带着委屈的气声从恩奇都的嘴巴里漏出来，这个坏家伙总是轻而易举化解他内心所有的疑惑和不安，连这种事情也做的得心应手，绿色的小宝贝大口呼吸着。

吉尔伽美什轻轻哼笑起来。捏揉的力气也更大了，轻微的痛感却让恩奇都觉得自己身下的反应越来越强烈，他的顶端漏出白灼液体，湿湿滑滑的沾在吉尔伽美什手上。

【可以吗？】恩奇都问自己。  
【为什么不可以？】恩奇都又给自己回答。

他想起吉尔伽美什在捏起那封情书时晦涩不明朗的表情，又在脑子里不停循环播放着在酒店顶楼的露台之上吉尔伽美什深邃的眼眸和他总是温柔安慰自己的吻。他再也想象不出吉尔伽美什和除了他以外的人做这种事情的样子。

哪怕是死也不要。

恩奇都的身体软绵绵的，这让吉尔伽美什忍不住想要看看他现在的模样。  
于是绿色小宝贝被他抱起来，全身的力气都好像被吸走的恩奇都不得不老老实实任由这个金色混蛋为所欲为。

身体的快感刺激得他轻轻喘息起来，被丢到床上的时候他还没有意识到，自己并没有回答吉尔伽美什的问题，可他现在已经说不出别的话了，他感觉自己的视线有一些扭曲，刚刚还冰冷的手，现在就像被油锅烫过一样滚热。

吉尔伽美什解开自己上衣的扣子，在没有开灯的房间里，他把恩奇都压在自己身下，自己床上，恩奇都的长发散乱在他的枕头上，脸上的红晕和眼睛里的泪水都在挑战他的理智，他把恩奇都围着的，他的围巾扯掉，磨蹭他的鼻尖，又舔去这个可怜叽叽的小怪兽眼角的泪水。

“吉尔……好热……”  
恩奇都的脑子已经没法思考，吉尔伽美什戴着眼镜的样子哪里是什么知性分子，他就是个斯文败类，西装暴徒。

他伸手取下吉尔伽美什的眼镜摔出去，这个烦人的东西害他看到倒映在其中的，自己变得乱七八糟的表情，可更糟糕的是，没有这幅眼镜之后，吉尔伽美什的眼睛里倒映的自己，也是这幅模样。

他环住吉尔伽美什脖颈与他拥抱，好像这样就能逃避那双眼睛。  
可刺痛感从自己的脖颈处传来，吉尔伽美什在咬他，这个认知加深了身下的反应。  
恩奇都才意识到，他与吉尔伽美什的阴茎已经隔着裤子蹭在了一起，并且随着这个金色混蛋的轻轻碰撞而更加凶猛。

“那就脱掉”  
吉尔伽美什扯开自己的衬衣扣子，又把恩奇都的毛衣推到胸前，他整个人都贴上去啃咬恩奇都的乳头，也毫不手软把他的裤子也扯下，恩奇都的阴茎弹出来，打在他手上，可这个总是时不时就要粘着他抚摸他亲吻她的坏家伙却像是故意的，此刻竟然碰也不碰他。

“嗯……啊……唔啊……”  
恩奇都的声音堆成了绵长的音符，明明是非常熟悉的声音，此刻吉尔伽美什却觉得他再敢叫上一两句自己就要耐不住性子把他操成一滩水。

“嗯……诶？”  
吉尔伽美什对自己上回没得逞的事情耿耿于怀，他撑在恩奇都身上，狡猾流氓的手指却堵在恩奇都的后穴上轻轻按压。

他吻上恩奇都的眼睫，带着咸味的泪水都被吉尔伽美什的舌头卷走。  
恩奇都并没有这种知识，也很好奇吉尔伽美什究竟是哪里来的经验，他觉得穴口胀胀的，被吉尔伽美什的手指戳弄着，可他前面的玩意儿更加精神，却无人照拂。

恩奇都有些自暴自弃，他用甜腻腻的声音叫吉尔伽美什的名字，又压下吉尔伽美什的脑袋，伸出他的小舌头，像舔冰淇淋甜筒一样，一下又一下的舔舐吉尔伽美什的下唇。

“唔，吉尔……嗯……啊！”  
恩奇都打开双腿蹭在吉尔伽美什腿上，上弓的腰肢弯成一个弧形，他把自己蹭在吉尔伽美什的外裤上，反复摩擦着，像是祈求，又像是已然在享受。

于是吉尔伽美什挑起眉，将自己的手指挤进恩奇都的身体里面去，换来小宝贝的一声惊叫。  
恩奇都大口呼吸着，他搂紧吉尔伽美什的脖颈，坏心眼的，学着吉尔伽美什那样，也咬住他的耳垂轻轻拉扯，也毫不扭捏的将自己喉咙里溢出来的呻吟悄悄吹进他的耳朵里。

恩奇都扭动自己的胯部，就轻而易举的在布料的摩擦下获得快乐。  
可吉尔伽美什却并不愿意让他这样做，他勾起埋在恩奇都身体里的手指，又在其中轻轻搅动着，分泌出的肠液和本就滑腻的吉尔伽美什的手，让恩奇都身下的洞穴口糟糕无比，仅仅一根手指，在恩奇都的自我收缩下也发出“噗啾噗啾”的粘稠水声。

他就要在难以忍耐的热潮当中融化成泥巴了，恩奇都想。  
吉尔伽美什把他身体搅动成了溢出来的蜂蜜罐子，他高高翘起的阴茎因为得不到宠爱而滴落可怜的泪滴，恩奇都甚至就要恳求出声，可吉尔伽美什又往他的身体里塞进了一根手指。

“嗯！吉尔别……你……刚刚那样太……！”  
塞进去的手指无意之间找到恩奇都还没受到过刺激的腺体，他缩起脚趾几乎整个人要盘在吉尔伽美什的身上，可无耻混蛋听见这声抽气后反而更加肆无忌惮起来，他弯起两根手指抠弄起恩奇都身体里的小小机关。

弄得他随着自己手指的动作而颤抖不已，恩奇都藏在嗓子勾人呻吟中的叫喊不受他控制的喷涌而出，吉尔伽美什摁下被挑唆的理智神经咒骂一声，又埋在恩奇都胸前啃咬他的乳尖。

“吉尔……我…哼嗯……要……”  
恩奇都乱糟糟的下体被玩弄着，他虽然看不见，可脑子里总有糟糕的画面挥之不去，胸前被吉尔伽美什咬出酥麻感，那种感觉像是一团火焰堆积在他的小腹处，又全都涌到他硬的不行的东西上。

吉尔伽美什抽送起自己的两根手指，再第三根手指插进去的时候，他感觉到身下的恩奇都尖叫起来，他躬起身体又紧紧咬住嘴唇，可那声音却也藏不住，精液从他身下的阴茎顶端喷射出来，弄脏他自己的小腹和吉尔伽美什的下巴。

“唔……”  
恩奇都捧起吉尔伽美什的脸颊，用自己的袖子为他擦拭，却被吉尔伽美什拉住了自己的手，坏心眼的家伙将残留在恩奇都手上的精液舔进嘴巴里，就在恩奇都的直视下吮吸他的手指。

“你……”  
或许是太过于震惊，不管怎么看吉尔伽美什也不像是能做这种事情的人，他觉得眼睛里的水滴又有些不受控制，可他的脑子不能思考，他的脑子只能感受到灭顶的快感正在将他淹没，吉尔伽美什那三根手指在他身体里来回抽插，就像……

就像他已经被操的欲仙欲死。

“恩奇都，你逃不掉的”  
他被吉尔伽美什吻住，滚热的舌尖舔舐他的牙床，又将他的舌头卷起，他们纠缠在一起，在感到吉尔伽美什的手指撤离后，恩奇都就明白他即将经历什么了，因为吉尔伽美什的东西还没有进去就几乎要把他烫伤。

“你是我的，只是我的”  
他听到吉尔伽美什咬住他的下唇时说的话，就像是极具引诱力的蛊惑，勾引他一步一步掉进巨蛇画好的坟墓。

然后吉尔伽美什把自己再也无法忍耐的阴茎插进恩奇都的洞穴里。

“哈啊！吉尔痛！啊……啊……”  
恩奇都倒吸一口气，他用自己的身体将吉尔伽美什绑住，甚至根本分不清谁才是编造坟墓的巨蛇，并没有被开拓过的身体接受不了这样的疼痛感，恩奇都大声叫喊着，好像只有把自己揉进吉尔伽美什的怀里才能好受一些。

“哼嗯……我慢一点”  
可身上的人的情况也并不容乐观，恩奇都放松不了的身体缴得吉尔伽美什的东西又爽又痛，他轻轻拍着恩奇都的背部，又在他尾椎的地方轻轻抚摸，恩奇都的身体在他手里不停颤抖，唾液都从口中流淌出来。

埋在恩奇都身体里的感觉太好了，好像心脏都要融化了，这个人的身体也好，情爱也好，这一刻都只为他一个人所有，吉尔伽美什闭起眼睛，他吻在恩奇都嘴唇上的是他的抚慰，和他仅有的温柔。

蛮不讲理的吉尔伽美什真的像他说的那样，等待恩奇都慢慢适应自己。  
恩奇都已经不记得自己是何时被吉尔伽美什操弄的感觉世界都在颠倒，他胃里还没装任何食物，饥饿感和被占有被侵略的快感弄得他像是即将要死去的小鹿。

“吉尔……吉尔……嗯……舒服……”  
被填满的身体与渐渐感到酸胀的腰肢令他只能说得出简单字符，吉尔伽美什的拇指抹去他嘴边的唾液，那双眼睛里的无限温情就要将他溺毙在这里。

他不知道吉尔伽美什在他身体里抽送了多久，恩奇都被吉尔伽美什的气味烘成了一个暖乎乎的小饼干，他只知道在最后，吉尔伽美什把精液射进他肚子里的时候，他跟他金色的朋友之间那层透明的坏玻璃，不见了。

恩奇都光着脚丫踩在毛绒绒的地毯上，他坐在厨房的凳子上撑着脑袋看吉尔伽美什给自己熬汤的身影。

“好香”  
恩奇都耸耸鼻子，这是他人生存活至今吉尔伽美什唯二的下厨时间，上一次他下厨的时候是给妈妈做的长寿面，比较可怕的是，那碗长寿面，每根只有几厘米长。气的漂亮妈妈追着亲儿子高声叫骂。

吉尔伽美什把盛好的肉汤端给他绿色的吃饭小怪物，臭流氓一样摸着恩奇都没穿裤子的光洁大腿，遭到小宝贝眼刀攻击。

他笑一笑，拿起盘子上的汤匙舀了一勺汤，捏着恩奇都的下巴把把汤匙塞进了吃饭机器的嘴巴里，恩奇都吞下这口汤，觉得他实在是笑的嚣张极了，可这样的动作又让他觉得，喉咙干燥发热。

“哦？纵火犯知道错了？”  
吉尔伽美什罕有的笑容一五一十被恩奇都捕捉到，他刚刚洗完的头发还沾着水汽，也不知道是着了什么魔，恩奇都又吸了一口肉汤，他捏住吉尔伽美什的下巴，吻了上去。

“不知道呢”  
恩奇都发现了自己的迟钝，因为吉尔伽美什的心跳和他的，明明是一样的。


End file.
